


If I Was a Boy

by SteelLily



Series: Songs to Sail a Ship By [5]
Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Fluff and silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelLily/pseuds/SteelLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minific based on the song If I Was a Boy by Eartha Kitt.</p><p>This song prompt and pairing is a birthday gift.</p><p>This takes place during season 3 of Call the Midwife before Delia is introduced. In no way is this meant to take away from the relationship that is canon on the series. It's just shameless fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Was a Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cassiopeiasara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/gifts).



Patsy pushed open the door to the room she and Trixie shared with her foot. Her arms filled to overflowing with her freshly dried laundry. She dumped the pile onto her bed and rolled up the sleeves of her blue checkered button up before heading back out of the room again. Quarry obtained from the clutches of Sister Evangelina, Patsy set up the ironing board at the foot of her bed. Iron plugged in and warming up, Patsy flicked through the records sitting in a crate near the small blue record player that sat on top of Trixie’s dresser.

Patsy placed the needle on the record then spread one of her uniforms out on the ironing board. The house was uncharacteristically empty for an early evening. Patsy poured herself a thumb of scotch into a glass and downed the liquid hastily. Eartha Kitt crackled through the record player as Patsy set about to her work.

Ironing was a chore that Patsy enjoyed immensely. There was something calming in the slow smoothing out of imperfections. She lost herself in her work quickly during the first song on the record. When the second started, the scotch was beginning to make her feel lighter. Her feet took to tapping as she wiggled with the iron moving along her second uniform. Patsy picked up the iron from the board and sang along brightly, “There is such a lot a girl has got to cope with/There are times I think I’m busting at the seams/But as long as I have something left to hope with/I still have my dreams.”

A stifled giggle came from the doorway. Patsy smiled to herself and sat the iron upright on the board and spun herself toward the noise. Trixie nearly jumped at the sudden nearness of Patsy who simply extended her hand to the blonde. Trixie’s eyes widened but she shrugged and let herself be pulled into the room. Patsy twirled Trixie effortlessly amidst giggles as Patsy pulled Trixie close and pushed away with the beat of the song. 

Trixie was taken aback by how good a dancer Patsy seemed to be and at how easily she led the pair around the room. When the verse Patsy had been caught singing came back around, she took back up where she left off. Trixie took the opportunity to sit down at the edge of her bed and watch the exaggerated performance replete with mimed interpretations of the lyrics and ending with a flourished bow.

Trixie clapped enthusiastically when the song finally ended. She pulled a cigarette from her case, offered one to Patsy and commented while she lit both, “Brains, beauty and talent? If I was a boy I’d snatch you up immediately, Nurse Mount. You are quite the catch.”

Patsy took a puff and winked, “Shame you aren’t a boy then, Nurse Franklin.”


End file.
